Un momento entre copas
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Mucho lemon con Kirei y Gilgamesh, asi que los aprensivos no entren en este pequeño momento en la habitación del cura si no quieren asustarse, si?. Gilgamesh es el rey de los heroes, pero el inamovible Kirei despierta en él deseos demasiado fuertes.


**Ya sé, ya sé. Mucho tiempo que no subo nada, pero aunque no se me ocurre el final para mis historias a medias, sigo viendo cosas y demás, con lo que se me siguen ocurriendo fanfic´s.**

**Esta es una historia de Kirei por Gilgamesh, que contiene lemon fuerte, así que los aprensivos...dedicaros a leer otras historias.**

**Disfrutadlo.**

_**CAPITULO ÚNICO**_

Kirei sabía quien le estaba esperando en su despacho incluso antes de entrar. El olor de su vino, que tan cuidadosamente había vuelto a comprar tras las continuas apariciones sorpresa del rey de los héroes, era claramente notable incluso a través de la puerta cerrada.

Así que cuando cruzó esta y vio a Gilgamesh tumbado cómodamente en su sofá, rodeado por todas sus botellas de vino, ahora vacías, contuvo sus ganas de decirle 4 cosas bien dichas y decidió dirigirse lo más tranquilo que pudo hacia su silla.

-Por tu cara, diría que tienes algo que decirme-le dijo este, dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí?.¿Y como es posible que siempre encuentres donde guardo mi vino?.

-Todo lo tuyo es mio. Ya deberías saberlo-le dijo con esa aura de prepotencia que le envolvía.-Y yo que tú, tampoco me sentiría tan mal por la desaparición de ese vino. No le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos ni al peor de los vinos que conservo en mis Puerta de Babilonea.

-Pues tal vez deberías dejarme alguna de esas botellas para ver si realmente estoy gastando mi dinero en balde.

Gilgamesh simplemente se rió y se tumbó más en el sofá, dejando que una pierna cayera por el borde del sofá, con la otra doblada y apoyada en el respaldo, como una clara invitación a que Kirei explorara su cuerpo sin tapujos, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido para el cura, que estaba empezando a hartarse ya de los caprichos del rey.

-Vamos, Kirei. Si probarás uno de mis vinos, te volverías adicto y ya no podías beber otra cosa.

Por supuesto, el doble sentido de esas palabras no paso desapercibido.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello. Tengo mucho autocontrol.

-Si. De eso ya me he dado cuenta. No sé por que te resistes tanto a los placeres de la vida. Solo te das el lujo de comprar este asco de vino.

Kirei no comentó nada a eso, simplemente se le quedó mirando, ocultando su boca entre sus manos entrelazadas, poniendo algo nervioso al rey de los héroes, a pesar de que este jamás admitiría algo como eso.

-¿Realmente me tienes tantas ganas?-acabó diciendo el cura al final.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Gilgamesh, sorprendido por esas palabras tan poco esperadas.

Sus insinuaciones eran bastantes claras, pero no esperaba que este se lo soltara de aquel modo.

-Ya me has oído. ¿El Gran Gilgamesh espera mis atenciones con tantas ganas?.

-No sé de que estas hablando. Un dios como yo no puede mezclarse con simples ganados como vosotros-le respondió, girando su cabeza hacia el sofá.

-No pareces estar de acuerdo con lo que dices cuando apareces siempre por sorpresa en mis habitaciones, luciendo esa ropa casual en vez de tu traje de oro.

-El traje...es muy pesado para ir por ahí con él todo el día.

-Estas acostumbrado a llevar grandes joyas desde siempre, Gilgamesh. Eso no me parece una buena excusa.

Molesto, este se vio incapaz de responder a eso.

-Lástima que te empeñes en negar que te sientes atraído por mi. Si lo hicieras, estaría dispuesto a hacer algo contigo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó este, volviendo rápidamente la cabeza hacia Kirei.

-Pues si,pero...como dices que no, no puedo hacer nada.

He hizo la intención de ponerse en pie para salir del cuarto, pero Gilgamesh lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!.¡Lo admito!-exclamó, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

-Perdona, pero ¿qué has dicho?-le preguntó Kirei, haciéndose claramente el sordo.

-Lo estas haciendo a posta,¿verdad?-dijo Gilgamesh a su vez, evitando por todos los medios a su alcance que un rubor creciente le subiera a la cara.

-¿El qué?-dijo el cura, sonando lo más inocentemente que podía.

Y teniendo en cuenta que Rin ni sospechaba que él había matado a su padre, fingir se le daba más que bien.

-He dicho que lo admito-acabó por decir este de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que admites?-le preguntó Kirei, ahora acercándose lentamente a él.

Sabía muy bien que el ``gran rey de los héroes´´ no se sometía ante nadie, pero teniéndolo de aquel modo, en sus manos, haciendo lo que él le decía, le hacia sentirse como con un gran chute de poder.

-Tengo ganas de estar con un miembro del rebaño.

-¿Y ese miembro soy yo?-le preguntó este, señalándose a si mismo con un dedo.

-¿Ves a alguien más que se pasee por tus habitaciones?-le dijo este, aun intentando mantener el aura de superioridad por mucho que le costara ante el control que Kirei parecía tener de la situación.

-Umm. Realmente me cuesta creer que el rey de los héroes quiera algo con un simple mortal como yo. ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer para que estés tan empeñado en que sucumba antes los placeres del mundo?.

Gilgamesh aparecía molesto, casi haciendo un puchero molesto, y no pudo más con la situación.

Se puso en pie para salir de allí y evitar las burlas. Ya le había costado admitir algo como aquello, y más a un simple mortal, para que este se riera de él.

-Si tú hicieras algo, tal vez me lo pensaba-le dijo este cuando paso por su lado en dirección a la puerta cuando ambos sabían perfectamente que él podía desmaterializarse donde y cuando quisiera.

-¿Y qué seria eso?-preguntó este ya en la puerta, con el picaporte en la mano.

Su orgullo le exigía salir de allí lo antes posible, pero sus ansias le rogaban que no abandonaran aquel cuarto cuando ya había llegado hasta allí.

-Si haces lo que yo te diga, podría darte un desahogo adecuado.

Gilgamesh frunció el cejo ante esas palabras, ya que eso no le aclaraba demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que me pedirías hacer y qué me harías tú?. Exijo que te expliques.

-Antes que nada, ese tono aquí no tiene cabida y no seria algo que te pidiera. Seria algo que te ordenaría.

Maldito fuera ese Kirei, pero de verdad no le iba a permitir mantener nada de su orgullo si quería algo de él.

-Y...¿qué seria?-consiguió preguntarle al final, apretando con fuerza el puño que no tenía sobre el picaporte.

-Será muy sencillo. Pero primero, trae mi silla aquí-le dijo, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba de pie, justo en frente del sofá.

Como por arte de magia, una silla dorada apareció tras Kirei, pero este la observó con malestar.

-Te dije que trajeras mi silla, no que hicieras aparecer una. Pero si en verdad no quieres esto, podemos olvidarlo y...

-¡Espera!-exclamó Gilgamesh, volviéndose hacia él.-Puedo...hacerlo bien.

Y, a pesar de que todo su orgullo gritaba en voz en cuello de que saliera de allí mientras aun conservaba algo del aire de rey que siempre le había caracterizado, se encontró andando hacia el asiento de este y...¡Usando sus propias manos!, cogió el asiento y lo llevó hasta la espalda de este, que se sentó con calma, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirando al sofá.

-Ahora ponte delante de mi y quitate esa ropa tan molesta. Parece que te has escapado de algún mercadillo. Pero utiliza tus manos. No quiero ver como haces desaparecer la ropa con un nuevo truco.

Este se colocó delante de él, pero cuando tuvo que empezar a quitarse la ropa, no supo bien como hacerlo.

Estaba acostumbrado a que los criados hicieran ese tipo de cosas o a utilizar sus poderes para cambiarse las prendas de ropa.¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber quitarse eso?. Intentó sacar la camiseta dando un tirón, pero la prenda, por supuesto, estaba muy bien hecha y no se rompía. Y sabía que pasaría lo mismo con los pantalones.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Kirei.-¿No sabes quitarte la ropa solo y sin usar las manos?.

Gilgamesh lo miró molesto, pero no contestó nada, demasiado avergonzado ante aquella situación como para decir algo coherente.

-Ven aquí-le dijo Kirei sin más, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que este se acercara a él.

Y el rey de los héroes así lo hizo.

Se detuvo delante del cura y dejó que este poco a poco se deshiciera de su ropa al mismo tiempo que intentaba que este no notara la excitación que había comenzado a extenderse por su cuerpo en el mismo momento en que este había puesto sus manos sobre él.

Algo difícil cuando Kirei también se encargó de deshacerse de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, observando todo aquello que había dejado expuesto.

-Quien te viera así, no te distinguiría de un miembro más del rebaño. Sobretodo viendo lo excitado que estas-comentó Kirei fríamente.

Hecho que molesto a Gilgamesh a pesar de que no podía negar las palabras de este.

En el mismo momento en que notó aquellas calmadas manos sobre su cuerpo, este reaccionó en respuesta, deseoso de que las atenciones fueran dirigidas hacia otra parte de su cuerpo.

Kirei, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, dirigió su mano hasta la entrepierna del rey y le dio una ligera caricia, solo consiguiendo que se pusiera dolorosamente más duro y soltara un gemido de placer.

-Realmente pareces una puta deseosa ahora mismo, Gilgamesh-le dijo este, retirando la mano con una ligera sonrisa torcida al mismo tiempo que él lo miraba, molesto, al verse privado de la caricia.

-¡Yo soy el rey de los héroes!-dijo este con vehemencia.

Lo que solo ocasionó que el rostro de Kirei se endureciera.

-Ya te he dicho que ese tono no tiene cabida en este cuarto-le respondió él, llevando la mano de nuevo a la entrepierna y dando un severo apretón en torno al miembro de Gilgamesh, haciendo que en esa ocasión el grito del cuarto no fuera de placer precisamente.

Aun así, no se apartó, si no que permaneció en el lugar donde el cura lo quería, más que dispuesto a lo que este le ofreciera, ya que estaba preparado para ello.

Algo que los dos sabían y Kirei aprovechaba.

Después del apretón, Gilgamesh le dirigió una mirada lastimera con la boca entreabierta, intentando respirar a través del dolor.

-¿Ya has vuelto a ser una puta obediente?-le preguntó este, sin mover su mano en absoluto.

Si otra persona le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, estaría muerto antes de terminar de formular la frase, pero se trataba de Kirei y sentía su cálida piel sobre la suya encendida y sabía que estaba en sus manos tanto como él mismo.

-S...si. He...he vuelto-acabó murmurando.

-Bien hecho. Te mereces un premio-alegó Kirei.

Y la mano que tenía alrededor de Gilgamesh volvió a moverse de arriba a bajo, arrancando generosos gemidos a este que rápidamente llenaron el cuarto. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sin creerse aun que en verdad estuviera viviendo ese momento.

El cura parecía completamente fuera del momento, ya que solo observaba el placer de este como si no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de este hasta tener al rey de los héroes gimiendo lastimeramente como una vulgar ramera y temblando, cercano a su culminación.

Cuando notó que este estaba en verdad ya muy cercano a su cumbre, lo soltó, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y le mirara, preguntándole en silencio por que había parado.

-Tú estás disfrutando de esto, pero creo que te has olvidado de mi-le dijo con cara seria, casi como si estuviera enfadado con él.

-¿Co...cómo quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó Gilgamesh después de tragar saliva.

Con su culminación tan cerca, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento y, aunque tuviera que parecer la ramera que Kirei decía que era, haría lo que fuera para que las caricias de este no se detuvieran.

-Hazte cargo de lo que tengo entre las piernas, rey de los héroes.

La utilización de ese titulo ante esa situación era un modo que este utilizaba para humillarlo, pero ya empezaba a no importarle.

Se arrodilló ante las piernas abierta de Kirei y esperó mientras este se abría el cierre de sus pantalones, empezando a comprender como funcionaba el mecanismo de aquellas prendas, y esperó, impaciente, a que este dejara a su alcance su miembro para que pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera, por fin recuperando algo de control.

Cuando este quitó las manos de en medio después de un rato, Gilgamesh tuvo que admitir que aquella parte de su anatomía realmente podía hacer sombra con la suya, que aun estaba adolorida y pidiendo atenciones, y, no sin cierta reticencia, lo abarcó con la mano.

Kirei contuvo su voz ante el contacto, lo que solo sirvió para que Gilgamesh sintiera de nuevo que retomaba el control y, de igual modo que había hecho el cura con él, movió su mano de arriba a bajo por el miembro de este, haciendo que la excitación solo le hiciera ponerse más grande.

Pero, aun sabiendo que estaba disfrutando del momento, Kirei seguía conteniendo su voz, hecho que solo molestaba al rey de los héroes, así que pasó a hacer lo que tantas otras veces habían hecho para él.

Mirándolo un instante antes para dejarle claro cuales eran sus intenciones, se llevó el miembro de este a la boca, abarcándolo en su garganta hasta el fondo mientras su lengua hacia la veces de un cojín cálido y húmedo para él.

El cura no pudo más y acabó soltando un gemido seco que corrió por el cuerpo de Gilgamesh como la pólvora.

Aunque pareciera increíble, al tiempo que le estaba dando placer a este con su boca, él mismo se estaba excitando más, como si al hacerle aquello, también se estuviera tocando así mismo.

Kirei puso las manos sobre su cabello y apretó cuando aumentó el ritmo, llevándolos a los dos al limite y, finalmente, por mucho que quisiera retrasarlo, los dos llegaron a la vez. Kirei gimiendo abiertamente y Gilgamesh dejando que su culminación se notara por todo el miembro del otro a través de sus gemidos, intentando no atragantarse y tragándose todo, como habían hecho sus concubinas con él hacia ya tanto tiempo.

¿Así que aquello era lo que habían sentido ellas cuando lo tocaban?. ¿Por eso todas aquellas mujeres lo miraban con aquella cara de deseo cuando culminaba?.

Era la misma cara que ahora, dejando que el miembro de este saliera de su boca, le estaba dirigiendo a Kirei.

-Te has corrido-le dijo nada más ver los muslos pegajosos del rey de los héroes.-¿Acaso te di permiso para que lo hicieras?-le preguntó.

-No...sabia que ….necesitara tu...permiso.

A Gilgamesh le costaba formar las frases enteras en su cabeza y aun más poder decirlas de corrido en una sola bocanada de aire.

Kirei le cogió el cabello y le obligó a mirarle, teniendo que apoyar sus manos en las piernas del cura para alzarse hacia él sin que este le arrancara ningún mechón de cabello.

-Pues debiste haber preguntado si no lo sabias-le dijo secadamente.

Después lo soltó, con lo que este quedó desparramado en el suelo de cualquier manera, aun sin fuerzas por su orgasmo.

-Ponte en pie-le dijo Kirei.

Y, como pudo, Gilgamesh lo hizo.

Aun notaba todo su cuerpo acalorado y su miembro, aun a pesar de la culminación que había tenido, volvía a estar listo para lo que fuera.

Ante un gesto de la mano del cura, Gilgamesh se acercó a él y contuvo el aliento cuando vio que era lo que se proponía a hacer.

Le puso las manos en las caderas, acercándolo a su boca sin demasiada dificultad, y antes de abarcarlo en su boca, lo miró y le dijo:

-Te prohíbo que termines en mi boca. Si lo haces, se acabó el ser suave contigo.

Gilgamesh asintió, dando a entender que lo había entendido, pero sin aire suficiente para poder contestarle. Su pecho subía y bajaba con gemidos roncos mientras veía como este se acercaba endemoniadamente lento, solo haciéndolo para hacerle sufrir más.

Pero tampoco podía estar haciendo aquello eternamente, así que finalmente lo tuvo entero en su boca, lo que hizo que el rey de los héroes gimiera al tiempo que se arqueaba hacia él, poniéndose aun más a su merced.

Entendía lo que este le había dicho, pero todo su cuerpo estaba encantadoramente caliente, como había pensado que estaría si este llegara a tocarlo en algún momento e incluso más, no arrepintiéndose para nada de su actitud de sumiso si eso había servido para llevarlo a aquella situación.

Bajó la mirada hasta Kirei solo con un ojo abierto, tan perdido en su placer que aun no sabía por que no veía luces brillantes delante de su vista, con el rostro sonrojado, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, que cada vez sentía más caliente, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de este, disfrutando del tacto entre sus dedos.

Este soltó un gemido molesto cuando sintió las contracciones de placer del miembro de este en su boca, pero Gilgamesh no parecía con la intención de detenerse a pesar de la advertencia del cura y, antes de que pudiera apartarse, el rey de los héroes se había venido en el interior de su boca con un sonoro gemido mientras lo mantenía en aquella posición agarrando fuertemente sus cabellos.

Cuando acabó y lo soltó, apartándose un poco, observó la mirada llena de furia que Kirei le dirigió.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, a este le hubiera dado igual aquella mirada o cualquier otra, pero viniendo precisamente de él solo servia para asustarle bastante, aunque aquello seria algo que nunca admitiría abiertamente jamás.

-Te lo advertí. Te dije que no te corrieras, ramera-le dijo este, sonando cada vez más molesto.-No me has dejado opción. Date la vuelta y apoya las manos en el sofá.

Gilgamesh escuchó la orden, pero aun así su cuerpo no se movió.

Sabía que aquello solo servía para enfadar más a Kirei, pero no sabía que pensaba hacerle este y su mente aun barajaba que era lo más temible de aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, bajo el atento escrutinio de este, hizo lo que le ordenó, quedando totalmente abierto y expuesto para él.

No había sabido lo vulnerable de aquella posición hasta que la sintió en sus propias carnes.

Oyó a Kirei ponerse en pie y hacer algo con sus pantalones, ya que oyó la prenda caer, pero sin poder ver nada desde su posición.

En verdad no poder ver lo que estaba haciendo este era muy molesto y solo servia para crisparle más los nervios.

Pero no le quedó demasiadas dudas sobre lo que hacia cuando se acercó a él y, cogiendo sus caderas con ambas manos, se hundió en él de una dura estocada, dejandole temblando de dolor contra su cuerpo.

No estaba preparado para esa invasión de aquel modo a pesar de las veces que se había corrido y lo sentía como un enorme cuerpo externo que lo abría mucho más de lo que él se creía capaz, incluso haciéndole sangrar.

Gimió como un niño contra el cuerpo de Kirei, sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas debido al dolor, pero eso no tuvo ningún efecto en este, que empezó a mecerse contra él en una sucesión de rápidas y largas embestidas que solo le hicieron gemir más.

Pensaba que se iba a romper si seguía haciéndoselo de aquel modo, pero, para su propia sorpresa, aquella posición estaba tocando algún punto clave en su interior y los gemidos de dolor fueron rápidamente sustituidos por gemidos de placer al mismo tiempo que él retiraba las caderas hacia atrás para salirle al encuentro, intentando girar su cabeza para poder mirarle. Pero la expresión de este era de pura concentración, como si en verdad estuviera mirando a otra persona mientras contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo.

No siguió demasiado el hilo de aquel pensamiento, ya que un orgasmo se abría paso por él de nuevo, haciendo que el interior de sus muslos volviera a temblar, volviéndose liquido por dentro y facilitando las embestidas de Kirei, que se volvieron aun más rápidas y duras mientras lo clavaba más al sofá.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, los dos se estaban viniendo a la vez, con lo que Gilgamesh acabó manchando el sofá de este sin remedio al tiempo que se dejaban llevar a su propio campo de placer antes de quedar agotados y temblorosos.

-¿Era esto lo que tanto deseabas, rey de los héroes?-le dijo Kirei, de nuevo con el rostro inexpresivo mientras salia de él.

Gilgamesh le hubiera gustado decirle cualquier cosa, pero después de todas aquellas veces en las que se había venido, estaba totalmente agotado y permanecía aun en la postura que le había ordenado que tuviera, con la cabeza apoyada cerca de donde se había derramado.

El cura solo sonrió fríamente al comprobar que este no tenía nada que decir y recompuso su ropa como si allí no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Seguro que te ha gustado. A las rameras como tú le encantan estas cosas. Seguro que estas deseando volver a hacerlo.

-¿Lo...volverías a hacer?-le preguntó este, consiguiendo ponerse erguido de nuevo poco a poco mientras notaba como su cuerpo se quejaba.

-Puede. Pero solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Gilgamesh ansioso, como si no notara que aun permanecía completamente desnudo delante de la vista de Kirei.

A este le hizo gracia al verle en aquel estado, pero no lo dejó claro en su expresión.

-Siempre y cuando yo tenga total control dentro de este cuarto. Si no eres capaz de aceptar eso, estos momentos se han acabado.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras, notando como su orgullo se negaba en rotundo a aceptar algo como eso.

-¿Qué dices, rey de los héroes?-le dijo Kirei, recostándose en su asiento.

…...

Tiempo después, el cura más mayor que había allí llamó a la puerta y Kirei abrió la puerta, bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo, algo que ha este no le extraño. Kirei siempre se mostraba muy celoso de su intimidad aunque no tuviera en su cuarto nada más de valor que aquellos vinos que tanto se empeñaba en comprar.

Habló con él sobre como iban las cosas sobre la guerra del santo grial, intentando reafirmar sus planes y sobre como debían ir actuando a continuación.

Como siempre, este no se mostró preocupado y parecía tener toda la situación bajo control, lo que ayudo a que el anciano se tranquilizara y marchara de allí más calmado mientras Kirei cerraba la puerta sin prisa.

Si hubiera hecho intención de mirar hacia dentro, hubiera visto a un Gilgamesh desnudo arrodillado ante el sofá de Kirei, lamiendo lo que él mismo había derramado allí debido a las atenciones del cura.

-Es una lastima que ese viejo inútil no quisiera mirar hacia dentro. Podría haber visto una verdadera puta por primera vez en su vida. Pero eso solo hubiera servido para ponerte más caliente,¿verdad?.

Este no le contesto, ocupado como estaba en cumplir lo que este le había encargado, pero le dirigió una mirada encendida que no ayudaba a desmentir sus palabras.

-Por supuesto. Eso es lo que eres. Pero sabes que si haces bien tú trabajo, te daré una nueva recompensa.

Este siguió sin decir nada, pero el gemido que se escapó desde sus labios mientras seguía limpiando el sofá le indicó que ya estaba más que listo, solo arrancando una maliciosa sonrisa del depravado cura, sabiendo que lo tenía totalmente bajo su merced.

-Así me gusta.

_**Fin.**_

_**No soy mucho de yaoi (al menos no escribirlos), pero a un amigo le gusta como escribo y me los pide, así que yo los comparto con vosotros. Espero que os gusten y que no seais muy malos conmigo después de todo el tiempo que llevo sin escribir aquí.**_

_**Espero que el resto de mis historias no me lleve tanto tiempo.**_

_**Manteneos sanos y bye.**_


End file.
